Usuario:Matt Olsen
Boas a todos. Ando a organizar esto un pouco, categorizando, collendo artigos da Wikipedia e traducíndoos... Aínda queda moito traballo por diante, así que mans á obra. Artigos rematados (ou case, xa sabedes, podedes ampliar todo o que queirades) Bandas * 30 Seconds to Mars * A Perfect Circle * Audioslave * Kyuss Discos Álbumes 1965 * Bringing It All Back Home 1966 * Blonde on Blonde | Pet Sounds 1968 * A Saucerful of Secrets | Astral Weeks 1969 *''Led Zeppelin'' 1970 * Black Sabbath | Led Zeppelin III 1971 * Meddle 1975 * Blood on the Tracks | Born to Run 1976 * A Day at the Races | Black and Blue | Ramones 1979 * Three Imaginary Boys 1980 * Boy | Seventeen Seconds 1981 * Faith | October 1982 * How Could Hell Be Any Worse? 1983 * Confusion Is Sex | It | War 1984 * Reckoning | The Red Hot Chili Peppers 1985 * Bad Moon Rising | Dinosaur | Flip Your Wig | Freaky Styley | Germicide | The Head on the Door 1986 * Clairvoyance | EVOL 1987 * Document | Even If and Especially When | Freaks | Gluey Porch Treatments | Hate Your Friends | Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me | Sister | The Joshua Tree 1988 * ...And Justice for All | Buzz Factory | Daydream Nation | Invisible Lantern | Ultramega OK 1989 * Bleach | Louder than Love 1990 * 39/Smooth | Against the Grain | Facelift | Goo | Lovey 1991 * Achtung Baby | Alanis | Badmotorfinger | Blood Sugar Sex Magik | Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge | Gish | Green Mind | Leisure | Metallica | Nevermind | Out of Time | Pocket Full of Kryptonite | Pretty on the Inside | Ten | Wretch 1992 * Automatic for the People | Blind Melon | Blues for the Red Sun | Core | Dirt | Dirty | Generation Terrorists | Incesticide | It's a Shame About Ray | Kerplunk! | Piece of Cake | Separations 1993 * A Storm in Heaven | Gold Against the Soul | In Utero | Modern Life Is Rubbish | Pablo Honey | Recipe for Hate | Siamese Dream | Undertow | Where You Been | Zooropa 1994 * American Thighs | Definitely Maybe | Diary | Dookie | Experimental Jet Set, Trash and No Star | His 'n' Hers | Live Through This | Monster | Parklife | Portrait of an American Family | Purple | Superunknown | Stranger Than Fiction | The Holy Bible | To Bring You My Love | Vitalogy | Welcome to Sky Valley | Without A Sound 1995 * (What's the Story) Morning Glory? | ...And the Circus Leaves Town | A Northern Soul | Alice in Chains | Answer That and Stay Fashionable | Ballbreaker | Daredevil | Different Class | Elastica | Exit the Dragon | Foo Fighters | Fungus Amongus | Garbage | I Should Coco | Insomniac | Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness | My Brother the Cow | One Hot Minute | Policlínico miserable | Sunny Day Real Estate | The Bends | '' The Great Escape'' | The Presidents of the United States of America | Washing Machine 1996 * II | Acrobatic Tenement | Antichrist Superstar | Car Button Cloth | Die for the Government | Down on the Upside | Everything Must Go | Evil Empire | In Search Of... | No Code | Tiny Music... Songs from the Vatican Gift Shop | Ænima 1997 * Barely Legal | Be Here Now | Blur | Eight Arms to Hold You | Hand It Over | Payin' the Dues | ReLoad | Shut Your Mouth and Open Your Eyes | The Action is Go | The Colour and the Shape 1998 * A Thousand Leaves | Adore | American Teenage Rock 'n' Roll Machine | Celebrity Skin | Goddamnit | How It Feels to Be Something On | In/Casino/Out | In the Aeroplane Over the Sea | Queens of the Stone Age | Mutations | Their System Doesn't Work For You | This Is Hardcore | This Is My Truth Tell Me Yours | Tomorrow Hit Today | Without You I'm Nothing | Yield 1999 * 13 | A New Kind of Army | Black Sails in the Sunset | Bury the Hatchet | Californication | Coping with the Urban Coyote | Fantômas | Make Yourself | Midnite Vultures | No. 4 | Showbiz | The Bootlicker | The White Stripes 2000 * A Thought Crushed My Mind | All Hands on the Bad One | All That You Can't Leave Behind | Binaural | Black Market Music | Bloodflowers | Freaked Out and Small | High Visibility | Kid A | King of the Road | MACHINA/The Machines of God | MACHINA II/Friends and Enemies of Modern Music | Maybe I'll Catch Fire | Mer de Noms | NYC Ghosts & Flowers | Parachutes | Rated R | Relationship of Command | Resolver | Standing on the Shoulder of Giants | The Art of Drowning | The Rising Tide | Veni Vidi Vicious 2001 * A Story in White | Amnesiac | ANThology | beautifulgarbage | Comets on Fire | Electroretard | Free All Angels | From Here to Infirmary | Gorillaz | Home from Home | Is This It | Know Your Enemy | Lateralus | Morning View | Origin of Symmetry | Reveal | Shangri-La Dee Da | Toxicity 2002 * 30 Seconds to Mars | A Rush of Blood to the Head | Audioslave | Away from the Sun | Behind Silence and Solitude | Bring 'Em In | By the Grace of God | By the Way | Heathen Chemistry | Hostile Ambient Takeover | Maladroit | Mobilize | Murray Street | One by One | Riot Act | Since We've Become Translucent | Sing Sing Death House | The Second Stage Turbine Blade | Turn on the Bright Lights | Under Rug Swept | Wiretap Scars 2003 * Absolution | Contraband | Coral Fang | De-Loused in the Comatorium | Electric Version | Elephant | Good Mourning | Mary Star of the Sea | Room on Fire | Sleeping with Ghosts | Thirteenth Step 2004 * A Crow Left of the Murder... | America's Sweetheart | American Idiot | Antics | Around the Sun | Auf der Maur | Blue Cathedral | Franz Ferdinand | How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb | Hurricane Bar | Lifeblood | Love Everybody | Peace, Love, Death Metal | Sonic Nurse | Start the Machine | The Cure | Tyrannosaurus Hives | Uh Huh Her 2005 * A Beautiful Lie | Bang Bang Rock and Roll | Bleed Like Me | Commit This to Memory | Demon Days | Don't Believe the Truth | Frances the Mute | Get Behind Me Satan | In Case We Die | In Your Honor | Lullabies to Paralyze | Out of Exile | Silent Alarm 2006 * (A) Senile Animal | 10,000 Days | Amputechture | Avatar | Black Holes and Revelations | First Impressions of Earth | For Blood and Empire | Light Grenades | Meds | Pearl Jam | Rather Ripped | Stadium Arcadium | The Lemonheads | Under a Billion Suns 2007 * A Weekend in the City | Because of the Times | Beyond | Challengers | Chase This Light | Eat Me, Drink Me | Elect the Dead | Era Vulgaris | Even If It Kills Me | Favourite Worst Nightmare | Icky Thump | It's a Bit Complicated | Libertad | My Heart Has a Wish That You Would Not Go | Never Seen the Light of Day | New Wave | Our Love to Admire | Places Like This | Send Away the Tigers | Some Loud Thunder | The Black and White Album | We Must Obey | Year Zero | Zeitgeist EPs 1982 * Sonic Youth 1983 * Kill Yr Idols 1991 * Lull 1992 * Peel Sessions (The Smashing Pumpkins EP) | Sap 1994 * Jar of Flies 1995 * Songs from the Superunknown 1996 * Alfaro Vive, Carajo! 1997 * The Good Life 1999 * Vaya Instrumentistas Baixistas * Krist Novoselic | Matt Lukin | Paul Hinojos | Robert DeLeo Bateristas * Dave Grohl | Jimmy Chamberlin | Kenny Aronoff Guitarristas * Daron Malakian, Jason Everman